Throughout the centuries, the development of human life has been based upon the nutrients and proteins that originate in the natural resources of Planet Earth, and which is obtained from the bio-diversity as it is adapted to climatological, continental and oceanic heterogeneity. The proteins generated by the food humans consume are dependent upon one of two points of origins, either animal or vegetable. This is combined with the physical and chemical characteristics of zones, all of which are not benign, as some zones are unstable and far removed from supply sources such as, but not limited to, the oceans or fertile lands, and vice-versa.
Humanity has developed primarily on portions of the continents and secondarily at the periphery of the oceans; hence the most widely exploited natural resources are those of the continents. This is the reason and cause of the imbalance between all living things and the food chain, and this imbalance is currently posing great problems and nutritional deficiencies among different populations. However, this also indicates that marine life is, and always has been an option to make up for the lack of nutrients. For this reason this resource is now being exploited considerably and in an unbalanced manner, and this has lead to the protection of certain marine species from the danger of extinction. Even so, the oceans continue to offer an opportunity to obtain nutritional resources through the fishing industry. As has been established, the human body requires nutrients of high quality to survive, and scientific research shows that one can obtain protein nutrients from sea animals, principally from different species of fish. Thus, the food industry tries to obtain the highest quality protein possible from these sources.
Malnutrition and Development
The development of the individual depends directly on nutrition during the gestational and postnatal periods, and a diet of poor or deficient quality during these critical stages of infant development can cause alterations not only in the nervous system, but also in the formation of a diverse number of internal organs, all of which can persist into adulthood.
It is fitting to define as adequate nutrition, that which provides a balance between the requirements of the organism and that which the organism uses during various activities; in other words, a balance between the minerals, vitamins and macro nutrients, for example, without limitation, proteins, carbohydrates and lipids contained in the diet and the energy used in different activities. Failing to comply with this basic rule, the organism tends to make adjustments that permit it to continue for a time in a state of equilibrium in regard to function, metabolism, and activity.
The preceding leads one to understand that due to malnutrition there is a lack of some or all of the nutritional elements, and this is caused by deficiencies in diet or by alterations in the digestion and absorption of these elements. Malnutrition results from the insufficient ingestion of nutrients, which unchains a pathological condition, principally due to the lack of proteins, carbohydrates and lipids, or a deficiency of essential trace elements, including, without limitation, iodine, Vitamin A and Iron (Fe). The cause of insufficient ingestion may be found in a lack of availability of the food and education, or in existing social patterns.
From the clinical point of view there are two types of serious malnutrition, marasmus and kwashiorkor, or hypo albuminuria. Marasmus occurs as the result of a diet that is low in protein and calories in combination with many other deficiencies, and is characterized by a severe retardation in growth. As a child with marasmus develops, he or she exhibits histories of infections, diarrhea, traumas and critical illnesses. Marasmus is found in 2% of malnourished individuals and is prevalent in Africa, Southeast Asia, and Central and South America.
The Consequences of Malnutrition in Adults:
“The Hypothesis of Programming”
From the biological point of view, each organism that survives and reproduces is, by definition, adapted to its environment. But once adapted, the strategy for survival demands sustainable conditions so that the adaptation represents a real benefit not only to the individual, but also to the species.
The malnourished individual adapts to an environment of restricted nutrients by means of a slow increase in body weight, above all during early developmental periods, as well as the adjustment of the metabolism to the lack of availability of nutritional elements. However, this is a risk. Epidemiological studies demonstrate the relationship that exists between nutritional deficiencies during the early stages of development with different illnesses during adult life, principally related to the use and tolerance of glucose, insulin resistance, hypertension and vascular damage, as well as others related to the metabolic syndrome.
This evidence has suggested the hypothesis of the “programming of fetal life,” which proposes that fetal malnutrition causes a chain of endocrinological adaptations that permanently change morphology, physiology and metabolism. This fetal programming occurs during a critical and sensitive period of development and has long-term effects.
The adaptations that permit survival in spite of a deficient diet are detrimental when the individual, as an adult, consumes a diet rich in nutrients, principally carbohydrates and oils, predisposing him or her to cardiovascular, metabolic and endocrinological illnesses.
Studying nutrition models using animals, one may conclude that an extremely low protein diet during gestation and nursing is manifested by: a permanent delay in growth; a permanent alteration in the metabolic activity of the liver in the activity of the enzymes key to the function of glycolysis and glucogenesis (glucosamine and phosphoenolpyruvate carboxylase), the result of which is that the liver functions in a permanent state of fasting; a reduction in the proliferation of the pancreatic B cells, in the size of the islet, and in the vascularization of the pancreas; a decrease in tolerance to glucose with age; selective resistance in the physiological action of the membrane receptors to insulin in the adipose tissue of malnourished individuals; and permanent and selective changes in the growth of the organs. There are essential organs for the individual such as, but not limited to, the brain and the lungs, and their development remains virtually unaltered, principally at the expense of the visceral organs such as, but not limited to, the liver, pancreas, spleen and the muscles. In the young litters examined in the nutrition models, the tolerance to glucose is incremented; meaning a lower concentration of glucose is in the blood than concentrations in similar types along with sensitivity to insulin, as measured by the concentration of insulin in the plasma under fasting conditions as compared to the control group. In females, the loss of glucose tolerance is associated with a poor secretion of insulin, while in males a resistance to insulin is suggested. Obesity is induced in malnourished females rehabilitated with a high calorie diet, with the consequent decrease in the tolerance to glucose as with hypertriglycerdemia.
World Hunger
In its report of 2002 concerning the insecurity of the food supply throughout the world, the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO) maintained, “Progress in the reduction of hunger has virtually stopped.”
The FAO estimates that between 1998 and 2000 throughout the globe there were 840 million malnourished people, of which 799 million were living in developing countries. In addition, the FAO calculates that 6 million children under the age of five years die annually due to malnutrition. In the countries where the situation is most serious, a newborn has a healthy life expectancy of just 38 years, compared to that of more than 70 years in the 24 more developed nations.
Between 1990-1992, and 1998-2000, the number of people suffering from hunger was reduced by only 2.5 million per year, and in many regions the problem has become worse. Excluding China, where presently there are 74 million fewer malnourished persons, during this period the total number of persons suffering from hunger grew by 50 million, even though in the majority of the developing countries the number has decreased in proportion to the population.
The FAO advises, “Unless this tendency is radically reversed, the world will be very far from reaching the goal of the World Food Summit of 1996 to reduce by half the number of people suffering from hunger by the year 2015.” In order to reach this goal, the reduction in the number of people suffering from hunger would have to number 24 million each year.
Limited advances, apart from China, have occurred in Indonesia, Vietnam, Thailand, Nigeria, Ghana and Peru. Sub-Saharan Africa continues to register the worst statistics. For this reason, the importance of continuing to obtain the benefit of protein derived from species of fish of a diverse nature is apparent, thereby enabling the mitigation of the described deficits.
Nutritional Benefits of Fish Proteins
As is well known to those skilled in the art, there is a large variety of marine fish, continental and oceanic, which, since remote times, have formed part of the food chain. This is especially true for humans, who have benefited from fish from a culinary point of view for the distinct flavor, and from the fundamental aspect of proteins in a medical and nutritional form. This final aspect has given way to scientific investigations to determine the protein status of different species of fish, the results of which open the way to industrialization and commercialization in accordance with the results of a greater protein potential in some species. This condition has resulted in the specific exploitation of classified groups of fish, which has placed the biologic balance in danger. Conforming to the characteristics of the properties of the protein of the different species of fish, the following is an example of what has been cited, and its application.
From the nutritional point of view, fish are classified according to oil content and are divided into lean, semi-oily and oily fish. These are their characteristics. In white fish or lean fish, the oil content does not pass 2.5%. In this case, the concentration of lipids also varies greatly from one species to another. The lowest index is found in codfish, with an oil content of 0.25. These fish live in deep zones and, as they do not migrate, they do not have a need to accumulate oils. The oils that remain are stored in the liver. Hake, monkfish, sole, dory and cod are some non-limiting examples of whitefish. Semi-oily fish have a concentration of oils greater than 2.5% without passing 6%. Sea bream, mullet, gold bream, and bass are some non-limiting examples of semi-oily fish.
Fish that have a high concentration of oils are known popularly as blue fish. In blue fish or oily fish, the oil content can be as high as 10%, depending on the species. A ‘V’ shaped tail indicates a blue fish. Depending upon the season, sardines can reach between 8% and 10% in oil content. The oils are stored below the skin in the dark meat of the fish. Fish found in this group are, without limitation: sardines, bogueron, mackerel, palometa, blue jack mackerel (chicarro), tuna, northern bonita, salmon, eel and swordfish. The oils of these fish are rich in fatty acids and polyunsaturated oils.
The oil of blue fish is rich in polyunsaturated fatty acids and is comprised, among other things, of Omega 3 fatty acids. These fatty acids are those that reduce the lipids, including cholesterol, and for this reason reduce the risk of its accumulation in the arteries. As they are healthful and flavorful, blue fish have been moving up on the scale of gastronomic prestige. Recent scientific studies have demonstrated their richness in fatty acids and polyunsaturated oils, both highly beneficial for the prevention of cardiovascular illness. Blue fish, with their uncompromised flavor, which is far from that of fish found in fish farms, have much to offer.
The recommended total consumption of protein (meat, fish, or other) is 15% of daily caloric intake, or 0.8 gram per kilo of weight. The consumption of protein beyond our needs produces an increase in corpulence, a lack of the certain functions in the metabolism of humans, and a lack of permeability in the blood vessels. As in the case of meat, eggs, and milk, fish contribute protein of high quality, containing all the essential amino acids. It would be desirable if 35 grams consumption a day of pure protein would satisfy the organism's amino acids requirements like a full meal.
Lysine, very necessary for growing children, and tryptophan, indispensable in the formation of blood, figure among the amino acids that abound in fish protein. Both of these amino acids are scarce in the protein found in cereals and other vegetable foodstuffs. Fish contain large quantities of vitamins A and D, as well as vitamin E, which afford the protecting effect of an antioxidant. In whitefish these abound in the liver, while in the blue or oily fish, they are found in the flesh. In this respect, sardines are some of the richest fish. Generally speaking, fish are also a source of vitamins of the B group, specifically B12.
Related to minerals, fish are very rich in sodium and potassium, and somewhat less in calcium. For example, the iodine content of fish is about 25 times greater than that of other protein of animal origin. Fried fish is a good source of calcium and phosphorus; the same is true of canned sardines. Also, due to its mineral content, the consumption of fish is recommended for growing children and for pregnant women.
The protein found in fish contains all of the amino acids essential to humans, and for this reason is of very high nutritional value. Fish is easily digested and is relatively low in calories. The lipids found in blue fish have been associated with a series of beneficial effects related to the prevention of myocardial heart attacks and arteriosclerosis. In fish one finds all of the vitamins that man needs for good nutrition. Sardines are among the fish that are richest in vitamins. People who eat a good deal of fish have hope for a longer life. Shellfish are low in calories and rich in proteins and minerals, such as, but not limited to, calcium, iodine, iron, and potassium.
A study undertaken with 80,000 North American women between the ages of 34 and 59 published by the Journal of the American Medical Association concludes that women who eat fish 5 or more times each week reduce by 52% the risk of suffering a stroke. The probabilities are reduced by 27% if fish is eaten from two to four times per week, by 22% if fish is eaten once a week, and by 7% if consumed at least three times a month. The reasons seem to be found in the fact that fish, such as, but not limited to, salmon, reduces the possibility of the formation of blood clots, which in turn are responsible for 80% of strokes. The downside is that the recent discovery of a high percentage of dioxins in fish currently warns against the excessive consumption thereof.
Proteins
Proteins are the materials that perform the greatest number of cellular functions in all living things. On one hand, proteins form part of the basic tissue structure, for example, without limitation, muscles, tendons, skin, fingers, toenails, etc. and, on the other hand, proteins perform metabolic and regulatory functions such as, but not limited to, assimilation of nutrients, transportation of oxygen and oils in the blood, the deactivation of toxic and dangerous materials, etc. Proteins also are the elements that define the identity of each living being, as they are the basis of the structure of genetic code (DNA) and of the systems that recognize organisms that are foreign to the immune system. Proteins are large sized molecules formed by long, linear chains of the elements of which they are made, amino acids. Glucids (carbohydrates) as well as lipids have a relatively simple structure compared with the complexity and diversity of proteins.
In the diet of the human beings it is possible to distinguish between proteins of vegetable origin or of animal origin. The proteins of animal origin are present in meat, fish, fowl, eggs and dairy products in general. Those of vegetable origin can be found abundantly in dried fruits, soy products, legumes, mushrooms and whole cereals with germ. Considered together, the proteins of vegetable origin are less complex than those of animal origin.
Since each species, animal or vegetable, is formed by its own type of protein, incompatible with those of other species, in order to be able to assimilate the proteins of the diet, said proteins must first be broken down into the different amino acids. This decomposition is done in the stomach and intestine, due to the action of the gastric juices and different enzymes. The amino acids obtained in this process pass into the blood, and the amino acids are distributed into the tissue, where they combine again forming different proteins specific to our species.
The Biological Value of Protein
The entire group of essential amino acids is only present in proteins of animal origin. In the majority of vegetables, there is always is always one amino acid that is not present in sufficient quantities. The value or biological quality of a single protein is defined by the capacity of the protein to supply all the amino acids that are a necessity for human beings. The biological quality of a protein is greater as it is more similar in its composition to that of the proteins of our body. In fact, maternal milk is the basis of comparison for the biological value of other proteins of the diet.
On the other hand, not all of the proteins that we consume are digested and assimilated. The net use of a single protein, or net protein contribution, is the relationship between the nitrogen that the protein contains and that which the organism retains. There are proteins of vegetable origin, for example, without limitation, those from soy, that, in spite of having a lower biological value than proteins of animal origin have a net protein contribution that is greater. This is due to better assimilation into our digestive system.
The proteins of animal origin are made up of molecules that are much larger and more complex due to the fact that their amino acids are greater in number and much more diverse, and their biological value is generally greater than that of protein of vegetable origin. However, since there are a greater number of linkages between amino acids to break down. For example, without limitation, the proteins of rice contain all of the essential amino acids, but they are lacking in lysine.
When consuming animal proteins from meat, fowl or fish, we also ingest all of the waste matter of cellular metabolism present in that tissue, for example, without limitation, ammonia, uric acid, etc, that the animal could not eliminate before being slaughtered. These compounds act as toxins in our bodies. The toxins found in meat can be avoided by consuming proteins of animal origin from eggs, milk and their derivatives. In this same sense, it is also preferable to ingest fish over fowl, and fowl over red meats or pork.
There are different types of protein that may be extracted from fish. Type A protein is acceptable for human consumption and contains complete amino gram and minerals with the concentration of 85-90% and 100% minerals. Type A protein has no odor or taste and has a lifetime shelf life. Type B protein is also suitable for human consumption and contains a maximum concentration of 53% minerals. Type B protein has an odor and a raw taste and has a shelf life of no longer than six months. Type C protein is only acceptable for animal consumption because it is obtained from waste fish. Type C protein may have a foul odor and taste and has a shelf life of only a few days. The following are examples of current proteins known to those skilled in the art.
ZyMARINE™
ZyMARINE™ is an extract of North Atlantic White Fish Protein that is broken down to the level of amino acids and peptides. The enzymes in ZyMarine break the bonds in the protein molecules so the protein can be absorbed into the cellular tissue. The fat enzymes break the fat bonds so the body can absorb the Omega 6 and Omega 3 fatty acids. Each serving of ZyMARINE™ is comprised of 10 calories, 0 g. of total fat, 0 g. of saturated fat, 10 mg. of cholesterol, 0 g. of carbohydrates, 0 g. of dietary fiber, 0 g. of sugars, 3 g. of protein, 30 IU of vitamin A, 0 mg. Of vitamin C, 11 mg. of calcium, 0 mg. of iron, 23 mg. of sodium, 10 mg. of Omega 3 Fatty acids, 210 mg. of Omega 6 Fatty acids, and a propriety blend of enzymes
Salmon Plus (Omega 3)
The “Omega 3” contained in Salmon Plus is comprised of essential fatty acids, so called because they must be part of the diet. The human body is incapable of synthesizing essential fatty acids by itself. Essential fatty acids are found in the oil of fish from cold climates, such as, but not limited to, salmon and codfish, fish that are very rich polyunsaturated fatty acids. Omega 3 is a natural source of vitamins A and D.
The fatty acids in Omega 3 are better assimilated in the presence of Vitamin E, for which reason it is recommend to ingest these two substances simultaneously. Much of the Omega 3 that is sold in the market and is labeled “Fish Oil” is a mixture of codfish oil, and the oil of trout and other fish from colder zones, but it does not have the quality and the purity of salmon oil. Furthermore, even in the different types of salmon oil, there exist several types of oils that have different amounts of fatty acids and other impurities resulting from the extraction process. In Salmon Extra Omega 3, Pronat uses the first extraction of the oil, this offering the highest content of the fatty acids Omega 3.
Salmon Salmo Salar Linnaeus 1758 (Norwegian Salmon)
Norwegian salmon has a fusiform body, extended and somewhat compressed in the flanks, reaching its maximum thickness in the region of the dorsal fin. This fish has a somewhat tapered head, with jaws provided with strong teeth, during the reproduction the inferior jaw of the males is extended and curved inward in the form of a hook; this happens only in rarely females. The maximum nutritional value of Norwegian salmon per 100 grams includes, without limitation, 182 Kcal, 18.4 g. of proteins, 12.0 g. of lipids, 0.0 g. of carbohydrates, 27.0 mg. of calcium, 0.20 mg. of vitamin B1, 0.75 mg. of vitamin B6, and 26.0 mg. of phosphates.
These known supplements are high in nutritional value. However, they are obtained from specific fish species that may be difficult for some people to gain access to or may be in short supply because of the popularity of these species. Also, some of these supplements do not contain a large amount of high-protein.
Shark Cartilage
Being rich in proteins, mucopolysaccharides, calcium and phosphorus, shark fins have been used in Asia since time immemorial to make an exquisite soup. But this is not the only reason for its consumption as the cartilage of which the fins are comprised has been shown to be a potent anti-inflammatory and analgesic, as well as a stimulant to the immune system, a regulator of angiogenesis and an inhibitor of tumor growth, among other properties. Studies that number in the hundreds that have been carried out on this nutritional product in the last thirty years—from which adverse effects are not known when it is used in the treatment of different pathological conditions.
In the current art there is a method of creating a dietary supplement from shark cartilage in the form of a powder. A simple chemical analysis shows that unadulterated, dry shark cartilage comprises approximately 41% ash, 39% protein, 12% carbohydrate, 7% water, less than 1% fiber, and less than 0.3% fat. The minerals per 750 mg. of cartilage powder include 270 mg. of calcium, 142 mg. of phosphorus as phosphorus, 7.5 mg. of sodium, 3 mg. of magnesium, 1.5 mg. of potassium, <0.7 mg. of zinc, <0.03 mg. of iron, 0.02% iodine, and <10 ppm in heavy metals. The supplemental powder created from shark cartilage contains high amounts of minerals. However, this supplement does not provide the nutritional benefit of protein and fatty acids.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a nutritional supplement to fight malnutrition that is high in protein and may be obtained from a wide variety of species of fish so that certain species of fish are not over exploited.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.